<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherly Advice by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448184">Brotherly Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Jake talk about Marley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brotherly Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Jake and Puck</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Little brother,” Puck greeted. Jake looked up and saw Noah. “Come on, we need to have a chat.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“I had a nice pow wow with Marley earlier,” Puck explained. “I wanna talk to you about a few things.”</p><p>“Sure, weight room?” Puck nodded and they headed to the boys locker room.</p><p>“So Marley is scared,” Puck said.</p><p>“I know, but she won’t talk about it,” Jake groaned.</p><p>“She might now,” Puck replied. “She thinks you want her to be like one of the Cheeri-ho’s. She has like zero experience.”</p><p>“I know,” Jake sighed.</p><p>“Are you going for sex right away?”</p><p>“I guess,” he shrugged.</p><p>“There’s your problem. Baby steps dude. Back to embarrassing basics,” Puck explained. “I’m talking to Schue about finding some bump and grind music to do. She’s supposed to ask you to help her find that sexy rhythm. Show her; let her know how she makes you feel. Go slow.”</p><p>“How slow?”</p><p>“Like a normal teen, not a Puckerman,” Puck chided. “Go through the steps. Try to get her to touch on you, so you can touch on her. Let her do whatever to you, make her feel comfortable.”</p><p>“I think I can do that,” Jake said thoughtfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>